La gran cagada de Sirius Black, Literal
by lasonrisamedelata
Summary: Una historia escatológicamente agradable. Se dice que, por regla general, si quieres que alguien que te gusta deje de gustarte tienes que imaginártelo cagando. También se dice que una regla no es una regla si no tiene, al menos, una excepción. SLASH.


**Resumen: **_Una historia escatológicamente agradable. _Se dice que, por regla general, si quieres que alguien que te gusta deje de gustarte tienes que imaginártelo cagando. También se dice que una regla no es una regla si no tiene, al menos, una excepción.

No tengo ninguna explicación para lo que vais a leer a continuación (Si lo leéis, claro). En serio, soy totalmente CULPABLE de tener una mente retorcida y un poco de enferma mental pero os juro que no se cómo he terminado haciendo algo así. En fin, ¿Sabes ese momento en que vas a subir una historia y te entran las dudas y ya no sabes si es una mierda, si te has pasado con esa frase o si blablabla? Pues ahora me siento así multiplicado por cien. Pero decirlo me hace sentir mejor. Sí, ¡Mucho mejor!

**ADVERTENCIAS: ¡**MUY IMPORTANTE!

1. Es slash, así que si no te gusta el slash esto no te va a gustar NADA. Puede que hasta te cree un trauma crónico y no puedas dormir por las noches.

2. Puede que, aunque te guste el slash, te siga creando un trauma crónico porque, en fin, ¡lee bien el título! Ahora imagínate lo PEOR. Bien. Ya puedes leer la historia, seguro que no será más grave de lo que estás pensando:)

3. El lenguaje es algo fuerte sexualmente hablando.

Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos y si JK viera lo que hago con ellos, seguramente contrataría a un asesino en serie para que, bueno, me asesinara. Sin piedad.

Pues, si aún sigues aquí, gracias y ¡adelante!

**La gran cagada de Sirius Black. Literal.**

_Una historia escatológicamente agradable_

Siempre lo hace. Siempre hace eso. Puede parecer una tontería, una manera de ahorrar tiempo. Seguramente lo es. Definitivamente lo es.

Un acto inconsciente, Sirius no se daría cuenta aunque Remus contratara uno de esos aviones que llevan un cartel pegado en el culo en plan "Sussie, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". Si Remus quedara con el aviador, se dejara un riñón para pagarlo y le pidiera un cartel que dijera más o menos "Sirius Black, ¿Te importaría dejar de hacer todas esas cosas que haces sin darte cuenta de que las haces y que me _enferman? _Gracias", seguramente Sirius seguiría sin entenderlo. _Joder, lunático, lo siento si alguna vez he dejado los calzoncillos sucios en el suelo pero ¿Era necesario que contrataras un puto avión? _Diría algo así. O quizás no. Quizás diría _Tío, como mola, vamos a pedirle que ponga "Snape, tu grasa me hace resbalar". _En fin.

Remus sólo quiere tener una vida normal, sin esconderse de nada y disfrutando de cada momento con sus amigos. Y la tenía. Tenía mucho más de que podía pedir; Tenía a James, a Sirius y a Petter. También a Lily. Y aún lo tiene sólo que ahora es… diferente. Todo empezó cuando Sirius tubo relaciones sexuales por primera vez (_Sexo, lunático, habla con propiedad), _o sea, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Como no, lo contaba todo. Con detalle, en voz baja y como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez. _Y me la comió. Joder. Primero ni siquiera se la metía en la boca, la cabrona, sólo lamía. De arriba abajo, de abajo arriba, sólo el capullo. Dios, tenía ganas de pillarle la cabeza y metérsela a la fuerza._ Remus sudaba, sin saber muy bien porque. Sudaba mucho y quizás otras cosas. Quizá también salivaba y puede que notara un poco de rigidez dentro del pantalón. Sólo un poco. Pero, aún sin entender qué pasaba, la cosa siguió y no podía evitar fijarse en Sirius cada vez que se paseaba sin camiseta por la habitación o cuando llegaba sudado de jugar a quiditch. A veces, incluso, justo antes de entrar a la ducha, daba vueltas por el cuarto tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo buscando veteasaberqué champú de pelo fino porque _tío, mi pelo necesita un champú especial. _Y Remus **tenía **que mirar de reojo eso que las chicas se metían en la boca después de torturarle un poco lamiendo. De arriba abajo, de abajo arriba, sólo el capullo. _Joder. _Al final terminó entendiendo lo que le pasaba y es que tampoco hacía falta ser un lumbreras para darse cuenta que si Sirius Black le provocaba erecciones debía ser porque no veía a Sirius Black sólo como a un amigo.

Pero lo que ahora le molesta más que nunca es otra cosa. Algo que puede parecer una tontería y que si realmente no se lo puede quitar de la cabeza es porque, tal y como siempre se recuerda a si mismo, _Remus, eres un enfermo mental. _Su tormento actual es, y hasta le da vergüenza reconocerlo dentro de su cabeza, que a Sirius Black le gusta cagar. No es que lo haga más seguido que las otras personas, pero, en fin, cuando lo hace, disfruta. Y a Remus eso le tortura un poco porque, aunque no quiere, piensa que, no se, esto es algo del culo y, en fin, si ellos hicieran algo, también sería así. Bueno, no exactamente pero más o menos sí, sólo que no saldría, o no sólo saldría porque primero tendría que entrar y, por supuesto no sería un excremento sino que sería… en fin.

Hay más. Hay más porque el estúpido de Black tiene como un ritual extraño cada vez que su cuerpo le pide evacuar que consiste en subirse la camiseta (seguramente, y eso es algo que **debería **darle asco, para no manchársela mientras, bueno, defeca), desabrocharse los pantalones y bajar la cremallera de la bragueta. Supone que para ahorrar tiempo. Y todo eso lo hace antes de entrar en el maldito baño mientras busca una revista, un libro o algo porque sino no puede cagar. _Sin leer no puedo, lunático. _

Los días que no lleva calzoncillos porque _es que estaban todos sucios, no me voy a poner unos calzoncillos sucios, coño, sería como limpiar la habitación a escupitajos; incoherente _Remus se quiere morir. Porque si no llevas calzoncillos al menos espera a entrar en el lavabo para desabrocharte los pantalones, joder. Pero no será él quien se lo diga porque probablemente Sirius preguntaría _¿Lunático, tío, qué problema tienes? _Y si quería ser técnicamente sincero tendría que decir algo como _mi problema es una erección no deseada. _Y sospechaba que aún diciéndole eso, Black no relacionaría el problema de la erección con él. _Tío, deberías tratar mejor a tus erecciones, no hay erecciones no deseadas, si surgen, te haces una paja, ¿Dónde ves tú el problema?_ Y él no podría evitar pensar _¿me la haces tú?_ Y, en fin, es mejor dejar de pensarlo todo hipotéticamente porque las hipótesis tienen eso: que no son reales. Y seguir por ese camino no es, desde luego, la mejor manera de ignorar al inútil de su amigo (y todo lo que le provoca) que acaba de entrar en la habitación dispuesto a _(mierda) _cagar.

Porque Sirius entra con prisas y casi ni saluda y se ve de una hora lejos cuando tiene que ir al baño. Lo dice su cara de estar conteniendo algo que tiene muchas ganas de sacar y esa mano que se desabrocha los pantalones con tanta prisa que tarda el triple que si lo hubiera hecho con calma, pensando y esos pasos rápidos y ruidosos por toda la habitación buscando algo y cuando finalmente se sube la camiseta y desaparece dentro del baño, Remus respira. Respira e inspira tumbado en su cama. Unas cuantas veces. Intentando olvidar esa estúpida barriga de abdominales demasiado marcados para su salud mental pero sobretodo la línea de pelos de debajo el ombligo que se pierde dentro de los pantalones desabrochados y que, si al menos estuvieran abrochados no se vería también el inicio de esa mata que sólo puede presagiar lo peor. O lo mejor.

Y, en serio, dicen por ahí que si quieres que una persona deje de gustarte, pues ¡imagínatela cagando! Y, en fin, eso tiene sentido y funciona a no ser que seas Remus Lupin y, bueno, tu reacción a esa imagen sea una erección. Porque, para que negarlo, ya empieza a notar un poco de rigidez dentro los pantalones. De todas formas, él lo intenta. Intenta olvidar que Sirius está en baño haciendo eso e intenta seguir leyendo porque "Los pilares de la Tierra" es un libro interesante y como libro interesante que es, tiene la obligación de distraerle y llevarle lejos de esa habitación, a una realidad medieval donde el problema es construir una catedral y no que tu amigo esté cagando a menos de cuatro metros de ti.

Y parece que funciona, más o menos. O funcionaría si Sirius no saliera en ese mismo momento del lavabo con _Merlín, ¿Por qué me haces esto? _los pantalones en las rodillas y caminando con pasos pequeños, como un pingüino y, _joder, _enseñando todo lo que se puede enseñar si no te cubre NADA. Encima se está acercando a él, porque no hay nadie más ¿verdad? Y detrás suyo solo hay una pared y no cree que Sirius se dirija a la pared y, realmente, Remus se giraría para mirar si la pared ha desaparecido y hay alguna cosa (lo que sea) en la que Black pueda estar interesado. Se giraría si pudiera apartar la vista de su… de _eso_ que le cuelga entre las piernas. Sólo espera que él no se de cuenta, aunque ¿Cómo no se va a dar cuenta? Aparta la mirada cuando Sirius se planta delante de él y le habla.

— ¿En serio? ¿Remus Lupin comparando? — Dice alzando una ceja — Sabes de sobra que sales perdiendo, Lunático — comenta con sorna y una sonrisa de superioridad.

Remus quiere decir algo. Lo que sea. _No te estaba mirando el pene y no estaba comparando medidas. _Quiere negarlo todo. _No, Sirius, te juro que no es lo que parece. No, no, no ¿vale? _Aunque si dijera eso, el "vale" parecería más bien una súplica, un "por favor créeme, por favor". De todas formas, no hace falta que diga nada porque él vuelve a hablar.

— Tío, no encuentro mi revista de cagar. Déjame el libro. — exige señalando "Los Pilares de la Tierra"

— ¿El libro? — pregunta Remus con voz estrangulada.

— Sí, tío, el libro. Bueno, no, mejor ¿Te importaría leer en voz alta? Será solo un segundo. — Y, sin esperar respuesta, se aleja igual que ha venido; andando como un pingüino y, _Merlín, _con el culo al aire.

Decir que Remus está en shock es como eufematizar mucho. En menos de diez segundos el huracán Sirius Black ha salido del baño le ha restregado por la cara todos sus encantos, le ha insinuado que la tiene más grande que él y le ha pedido que le lea mientras defeca. Porque le ha pedido eso ¿No? Y, _joder, _eso son demasiadas cosas para pasar en menos de diez segundos y Remus solo puede pensar que _Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias Merlín por hacer que Sirius no se haya percatado de mi erección. Gracias. _

— ¡Lunáticoooo! Léeme, joder.

_Léeme. Sí, vale. Leer. _Abre el libro y coge aire intentando buscar su voz porque tiene que leer. Tiene que hacerlo si no quiere que Sirius vuelva a salir del baño reclamando su lectura.

— "Habían pasado dos años desde que detectara las primeras grietas, y Jack todavía no había encontrado la solución al problema". — Le tiembla un poco la voz pero nada que Sirius pueda notar con la distancia. — "Y lo peor era que habían aparecido otras idénticas en el primer intercolumnio de la nave". — _Bueno, no es tan difícil_, piensa. _Y, en realidad, la cosa ya no puede empeorar. _

Pero Murphy es un cabrón y sus leyes son odiosas porque justo en ese momento Sirius empieza a hacer sonidos raros. Respira muy alto y jadea un poco. Algo así como _ahh… _y _uuuhfff… _y algún _Joder… _Y a Remus se le va la sangre de la cabeza a otro sitio porque ¿Se puede ser más sexual que Sirius Black?

— Remus, por favor, un poco más — dice suplicando. Y entre jadeo y jadeo pide _Por favor. _

A Remus la cremallera le molesta lo indecible y _joder, _tiene que bajarla porqué sino revienta. De verdad, revienta. Y puede que sólo esté leyendo una novela histórica para que Sirius pueda cagar pero, en serio, se siente como si estuviera leyendo un relato erótico para que Sirius pudiera correrse. Tiene calor. Coge aire, de nuevo.

— Claro. Voy. — Respira — "En su boceto había algo básico que estaba equivocado" — Sirius sigue haciendo esos ruidos y él NO PUEDE MÁS, necesita tocarse. Lo necesita. Mete la mano dentro el pantalón y sigue leyendo, esta vez con la voz un poco entrecortada. — "La estructura era lo bastante fuerte para soportar el peso de la bóveda, aunque no para ofrecer resistencia a los vientos que soplaban con tal fuerza contra los muros altos".

Se muere. Caput. No puede seguir leyendo, se está tocando y su imaginación está muy lejos de esa catedral con grietas. Su imaginación esta con Sirius y con esos ruidos que salen de su boca. Joder, está jadeando. ¿Por qué tiene que jadear mientras caga? Pero la fantasía de Remus ya no está en ese baño, está en la cama. Y Sirius, por supuesto, no está cagando, está siendo masturbado. Por él. _Joder, Canuto, jodeeer. _Por eso cuando dice:

— Lunático, no pares, por favor. Ya sale…

Y luego hace eso, ese _uuhff… _Remus no puede evitar imaginarse que eso que tiene que salir no es lo que está saliendo sino que es, _Diosmio, _semen. Y mira el libro. Se ha perdido, ya no sabe lo que estaba leyendo pero lee lo primero que encuentra mientras su mano trabaja dentro el pantalón. Más rápido que nunca.

— "Claro que no era la nave…— jadea —…como tal la que aportaba el apoyo. Este procedía de los pesados pilares… — SE MUERE —…del muro lateral y de los arbotantes."

Tiene que parar porque Sirius suspira por última vez y dice

— Jodeeeeer….

Y luego, nada. El fin del mundo.

Porque Sirius ha hecho _plof _y, bueno, Remus ha hecho _flap. _Y técnicamente se puede decir que han terminado juntos. O puede que juntos no, hay una pared de por medio, pero sí a la vez. Y es posible que esta sea la experiencia más sexual que va a tener nunca con Sirius Black, que desde el baño comenta:

— Tío, no sabía que la arquitectura esta muggle podía ser tan inspirante.

Remus suspira.

— Ni yo, Sirius, ni yo.

**FIN**

(¿En serio has aguantado y estas aquí leyendo? Sólo por eso ya _te quiero _y soy **tu** **fan**. De verdad.)

¿Tienes una mente tan retorcida como la mía y te ha gustado?

¿Crees que este fic realmente es una GRAN cagada y que nunca debería haber salido a la luz?

¿Te has quedado absolutamente igual y te importan un pimiento todas las tonterías que escribo?

¡Cuéntamelo!:)

Lasonrisamedelata.


End file.
